


The Markham Manor

by TheOverWorld



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld





	The Markham Manor

The front door swung open, an eerie silence sat throughout the home. There was a sudden noise of a pair of shoes on the hardwood floor, a small girl - no taller than 5'4 - ran towards the door. "Hello, kind sir! I'm sorry but My Lady isn't home yet, would you like to come in for tea while we wait?" Her long braided, light brown hair shifted as she spoke. The man at the door smiled and spoke: "If your Mistress is alright with having strangers over then I shall come in." "Oh good! I was getting lonely!" she spoke as she leads him through the house towards the sitting room "James and Lilith went out shopping, Harper and Evan and Katarina are busy at the church, Monore and Neno are visiting friends, while Hoshiko and Mistress are out. I'm just here with Minami, who is asleep!" The man smiled at that, a girl home without her mistress - oh he could take her home! His thoughts grew darker, thinking about what he'll do with her, but suddenly he stopped. The girl was laughing "You think you can take me out of my home without My Lady knowing~ you must be stupid!" 

A buzzing noise filled the room "There you are Minami~ Late to the party, as usual, ~" Minami nodded, the man screamed. Minami stood at 5'8, taller than the man by an inch, her head - a blue planet, looking similar to Neptune - floating above her body. The noise stopped and the man passed out, Minami giving Emilia the thumbs up. "Well then, let's tie him up and hang him from the ceiling~" Minami nodded and looked towards Harper, who had recently returned home, through a photograph on the wall.  Harper looked at the man and smiled, showing his sharp teeth.

"Maybe Mistress will let us kill him?" Harpers' voice echoed in the small front room. A girl appeared, hanging upside down from the ceiling beams. "A boy and his human tread close, clean up or show up." Throned vines reached up to where Katarina hung "Evan you have my thanks" Evan nodded silently, before grabbing Katarina's hand and pulling her into the sitting room. A black pixelated portal appeared, only to have Monore fall face first out of it, and for it to turn a neon pink. Neno stepped out soon after "The boy and his child come close, they are about a trail's length away" which put everyone into chaos. They had cleaned up most of the house, leaving the man tied from the ceiling. 

A knock sounded on the front door, causing everyone to look to Emilia. "fine but you all owe me months worth in candy!" she quickly walked towards the front door, opening it to see a boy about her height staring back at her. She opened the door wider to see the man with him. "Hello, sir! what brings you to the Markham Manor?" the boy was silent. "We are here upon an invitation from Ms.Markham." Emilia smiled and welcomed them in "Well Mistress isn't home yet, would you like a cup of tea?" the boy nodded and Emilia internally smirked, "this is the sitting room, if you need anything else while I am making the tea, please tell Katarina." She said while leading the two in and waving towards the Vampire who sat next to Evan on the two-seater. 

The boy - Ciel spoke, "Where is Ms.Markham?" 'Killing a pedophile' was not said: "Out, probably finding another for our dear house." The room was silent for some time more, even after Emilia returned with tea. "She comes" Harper's head appeared through the floor, behind a chair of course. "She comes with the fox and the hare. The red hair of our joker can be seen surrounding her." Katarina spoke, her eyes hazed over, as if in a dream. 

The house was silent once more, for several moments before a sharp cry sounded outside. A clicking of heals on the hardwood floors cleared the silence, "Hoshiko, Make sure he's dead, Then Harper may have him." Harper fully surfaced from the floor, scaring Ciel. "Harper! I'm home~" Harper ran full force out of the room, golden footprints following him out. There was a crash and some whispers before Harper returned, in the arms of James. 

Mayuyu walked in, Hoshiko, Lilith and Minami by her side. Everyone instantly sat down, Knowing better than to upset her. "ah, Hello Ciel. I see you've brought your demon along with you. If only the reaper had come too, then James would have had a friend." Sebastian - the Demon frowned before speaking "Grell is not under My Master's jurisdiction." Mayuyu laughed, her golden eyes glowing brightly "oh Sebastian - was it?-  you are still a child then. Sorry Lilith, he's not figured out yet. Even one who has lived for years is still a child, and you Sebastian, are still one. Do not come looking for us as you both will end up dead, I am sure that James would love to reap your soul, just as much as Minami would enjoy eating it~" And with that, the two disappeared off of the Markham Manor's grounds, most likely appearing in town.


End file.
